


Play Fighting

by Ssssherloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssssherloki/pseuds/Ssssherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is annoyed at Loki's channel hopping antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Fighting

"No, fuck this, I'm supposed to win, its my game!" Tony Stark threw the Xbox controller at Loki and stood up to turn off the console, making sure to kick the skinny boy sprawled out on the floor as he stepped over him. Loki laughed and stretched, sitting up and leaning lazily against the sofa. As Tony walked back towards the sofa, Loki reached up and grabbed the TV remote from his hand and began flicking through the channels.

"And that's it for today's new-"

PING

"The-"

PING

"You ca-"

PING

"What ar-"

PING

"Loki, stop" Tony sat down on the sofa behind his friend.

"Hello and wel-"

PING

"And that's goodb-"

PING

 "Loki, fucking stop" Tony kicked Loki's shoulder to emphasise his frustration. The boy sat on the floor turned and looked at Tony, mock hurt showing on his face.

"Ow, Tony, that was uncalled for" Loki almost grinned before laughing and reaching forward to pick up the remote that had been knocked from his hands when Tony kicked him.

"Don't you dare" Tony warned, grabbing Loki by the back of his shirt and dragging him backwards. Loki's head bounced off the wooden side of the sofa with a satisfying noise and Tony smiled to himself. Loki turned to him, grinning wickedly, and grabbed the front of his shirt, catching him by surprise and dragging him onto the floor.

"Two can play at that game Tony" Loki laughed, pinning Tony down. Tony struggled for a moment and then lay still. Triumphant, Loki smiled and sat back on his heels. A swift kick in the stomach from Tony knocked him backwards and he stared at Tony for a moment in shock.

"Loki, I-" Tony began as Loki launched forwards, knocking both of them to the ground again.

"Oh, its on, Stark" Loki smiled impishly, his raven hair sticking up in every direction. Tony grinned at the situation, Loki was not by any means the worst person to be pinned down by. He looked at his friends face, noticing the odd colour of his eyes for the first time. Before Tony's rational side of his brain could deny his feelings, Loki moved back slightly and he took the opportunity to fight back.

After a few minutes of scuffling, both boys lay sprawled on the ground, Loki staring at the ceiling and Tony watching his friend.

"Loki?" Loki turned towards Tony.

"Yes?"

"I hate you"

"Love you too, Tony" Loki laughed, turning his attention back to the ceiling.

Tony smiled to himself, looking at Loki. He knew the boy had been joking, but a part of him almost wished that he wasn't. Tony ignored the part of his brain telling him to leave it and sat up.

"Loki?" he asked again, watching as Loki turned to look at him.

"Tony?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Loki almost choked and turned to look at Tony. He slowly sat up and studied his friend's face. Tony's eyes were fixed on him and Loki could see disappointment in them. He sighed, moving closer to Tony.

"Of course" he said quietly, grinning as Tony's eyes widened. They moved closer, Loki leaning back slightly as Tony reached him. "Tony, for a while I've been thinki-"

Loki was silenced by Tony's lips on his. His hand moved up to his neck, pulling him closer as Tony tangled his hand in Loki's long hair. The broke apart, both staring at each other.

"So..." Loki was the first to break the silence.

"Shut up" Tony smiled moving so both boys were sat leaning against the sofa, Loki's head resting on his shoulder. "It was always going to happen."

Loki grinned and reached for the TV remote, Tony's hand grasping his before he could pick it up.

"Don't you dare" Tony laughed this time as he brought their hands between them. Loki sighed and rested his head back on Tony's shoulder.

"Aw Tony, now we have to sit through this kids film" Loki whined, nudging Tony with his nose.

Tony put his arm round Loki and kissed his hair. "If you actually listened for once Loki, you might actually enjoy it." He smiled as Loki started to protest. "Shhhhhh" he laughed, putting a hand over Loki's mouth.

Defeated, Loki settled against Tony. "You know, we should fight more often, Tony" Loki smiled. "It gets more done."

  
 


End file.
